Taiyoukai On The Dance Floor
by Raven-2010
Summary: Inu and Sessh want their dad to go out & have fun, so they take Inutaisho to a dance club, where he sees a sexy female in a silver white dress dancing, he approaches her & things get hot fast, updated sep 2011, comedy romance LEMONS Inutaisho/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru want their father to have some fun so they take him to a club, he meets someone and things get hot fast. This fic is kinky and basically one big lemon, you have been warned, song. **Let Me Love You Up **was written by and belongs to me, updated extended Sep 4 2011, Inutaisha/Kag

**Taiyoukai On The Dance Floor**

**By Raven2010 March 31 2011**

**Nagging pups, a night at the club, and a sexy meeting**

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had been after their father for days to get out and have some fun, Sugimi was proving to be more of a challenge then they had anticipated. The stubborn Inu did not want an part of it, but his two well meaning pups kept relentlessly nagging him like a pair of spoiled brats

"I don't want to go" will you to worse then nagging wives pests leave me alone?" Sugimi responded "Or do I have to skin both of you to get you off my back?

"Oh come on pops you'll enjoy yourself, and have some fun, plus it's a nice place" Inuyasha said "Stop being such an old geezer, and live a little"

"Yes father I promise you will be pleased" Sesshoumaru promised "We will only take you to the best places"

"Alright you two brats" what is the name of this place? Sugimi asked

"It is called The Jade Dragon" Sesshoumaru answered

"Yeah pops it's a classy club" Inuyasha added

"Club? What kind of club? Sugimi asked

"A dance club, and a very classy one, it is clean, and a lot of nice people frequent it" Sesshoumaru stated "It has the best music"

"Alright I will try it, but if anything should go wrong you two will die" Is that understood? Sugimi said with a smirk

"Gulp, yes" the two answered

"Daddy's got a fire in his pants, he's gonna dance, and for the ladies prance" Inuyasha teased, and made kissing sounds, smack "Owww" he whined, when Sugimi's hand connected with his head

"Ha, ha, ha stupid hanyou" Sesshoumaru ragged

"Ah shut up fluffy" Inuyasha replied "Lord rusty pipe" he added to annoy

"Call me that again little brother and die slowly" Sesshoumaru threatened "And you leave my pipe alone"

"Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy Sesshy" Inuyasha needled

"_**Inuyashaaaaa, **_get back here and die you miserable little weasel" Sesshoumaru said in a raised voice to a retreating Inuyasha

"Oh hell no big bro" aw is the wittle fluffy wuffy tired? Inuyasha needled while continuing to run

"When you meet my claws we will see who's tired then. You about to become butt wipe paper dog eared rug" Sesshoumaru replied while cracking his knuckles, and flexing his claws

"Ah slow mo couldn't catch"

"Hm, let us test that theory" shall we? Sesshoumaru stated with a smirk

"Run boy and do not stop" Sugimi told him with a chuckle

"Crap" Inuyasha replied and ran

"One day one will kill the other, or they'll kill each other" Sugimi thought

6::pm it was time to head out to the club Sesshoumaru was wearing a black leather pants, and jacket, with matching shoes, and a lilac purple shirt, making him look like combination of a rock star, and sex god. Inuyasha always called this particular outfit Sesshoumaru's lady killer clothes

Inuyasha wore black leather pants, jacket, and ankle high stylish boots, and a fiery red shirt. He was dressed to kill and looked totally hot "Aw fluffly the lady killer" Inuyasha teased

"No but I will introduce you to Sesshoumaru the hanyou killer, hehehe" Sesshoumaru said with a devious smirk "Want to play rake the fur?

"Hey seriously though Sessh" what do you think pops will wear? Inuyasha asked "I hope it won't be something old fogy. I know he's a few hundred years old in youkai age, but in human years only 30"

"Hm, father does have excellent taste, he dresses for business most of the time, casual at home. But we've never seen him in a club situation before, so it should be interesting" Sesshoumaru said

Sugimi descended the staircase and the jaws of his two waiting pups dropped, he was wearing sky blue pants, with a matching hip length coat jacket, and a silver white shirt, and black shoes. And his hair was held up in it's usual top knot with a blue tie that matched his clothes, and he looked 8 alarm fire smoking hot

Noting the way his pups were gawking with shocked expressions "What you didn't think I knew how to dress for a club?' Sugimi wisecracked "Have you two mutts been smoking reefer?

"Oh man we'll never get any chicks with him looking like that. Hornygimi is on the prowl" Inuyasha joked

"Keep it up pup and you'll be shopping for a casket" Sugimi wisecracked

"Yes father I must compliment you on your appearance" Sesshoumaru commented "We will have to protect him from all the prowling females"

"Maybe we should hire a body guard to protect you from all the marauding females" Inuyasha joked

"Not necessary boys, let them, if I meet the right one she can maraud me all she want's, Sugimi said, then smirked

"Pop your a letch, damn I am so freakin proud, hehehe" Inuyasha teased

When the three hot Inu's arrived at The Jade Dragon, all eyes turned to them, there wasn't a female in sight that was not checking them out. They looked more like brothers then father and sons, they entered the club and went up to the bar, the bartender a friend of Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru's greeted them with a smile

"Father this is Nakemaru our friend, and favorite bartender, Nakemaru this is my father Sugimi" Sesshoumaru introduced

"Father? He looks more like your brother"

"Nice to meet you Nakemaru, and thanks for the compliment" Sugimi replied

"What will it be boys? Nakemaru asked

"I'll have the Taiyoukai twister" Sesshoumaru answered

"Sessh I swear your going to fucking die one day from drinking that shit" Inuyasha commented "Suicidal dog you"

"Why do you say that? And what is this Taiyoukai Twister you speak of? Sugimi asked

"Dad it isn't a drink it should be used as rocket fuel, it's made from 23 different kinds of hard liquor, mixed with fruit juice" Inuyasha explained

"Sesshoumaru you drink this concoction and still live? Sugimi inquired "Are you sure your not part dragon" he joked

"Yes father it bothers me not. Hm, interesting thought if I were part dragon I would very much enjoy breathing fire and scorching little brothers ass when he acted up"

"Aren't you the Inu daredevil" Sugimi added with a grin

"I dabble" Sesshoumaru joked

"Scorch my butt, gee thanks for nothing lord fluffy" Inuyasha ragged

"Careful little brother I still have my acid" Sesshoumaru reminded

"Show off"

While they sat at the bar Sugimi scanned the dance floor, then he saw her from the back, she wore an above the knee silver white dress with straps, and matching shoes. In fact it perfectly matched Sugimi's shirt, this intrigued him to no end. Sesshoumaru looked and caught the clothing match

Sugimi watched mesmerized as her sexy round hips and ass swayed from side to side, and he imagined all that he could, and wanted to do to the luscious female who had so entranced him. Oh and he was going to inspect her close up but like a cat he wanted to wait and stalk his prey first. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were getting a charge out of it, Inuyasha wanted to have a little fun, he nudged Sesshoumaru with his elbow

"Hey pop you look tired" wanna leave and go home? Inuyasha teased

"Boy have you become mindless within the last 20 minutes? Sugimi wisecracked never taking his eyes off his prey "I was hounded to come here and did. Now leave me alone or die, I am busy" then started to walk away

"Is that you or Gimi junior talking? Inuyasha razzed

"Be careful father you wouldn't want to get injured" Sesshoumaru teased "Are you going over there?

"I'm going, you two mutts bother me I will kill you" Sugimi promised "Understood?

"Yes mother" Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru teased

As Sugimi walked over to her the lights went low making the back of the club dark, but with his demon eyes it was no problem he could see in the dark. And dance music had a heavy hard driving beat that started to play, this particular song was an extended long play version used specifically in clubs

Song

_**Let me love you up**_

_**Let me love you up, feel my hands all over you give you a taste of pleasure such as you never knew**_

Sugimi approached her from behind his arms went around her waist, then he pulled her against his body, she didn't seem to mind and kept moving. The feel of her moving against him was intoxicating like a drug, he was so hot he felt like he was about to explode, and he wasn't even inside her yet

He loved the feel of her body against his, and she loved his "Hello" he greeted in his deep sexy seductive voice

"Hm, hello to you to, you sound absolutely yummy" She teased "Bet you taste good to"

Before answering he let the tip of his tongue glide along the edge of her ear "You are a little minx" aren't you? He purred in her ear "Don't turn around"

"What? And spoil all the fun" she cooed "Talented tongue you've got there"

"If you only knew"

"If you show me your, I'll show you mine" she teased

"I shall show you that and so much more" he promised

_**Give me one night I know that together we can take it to a new height. Your smell your touch I need it so much. Baby your like a drug and I'm addicted, believe me it's true let me show you**_

_**Let me love you up, let me love you up, let me love you up all night long**_

**Lemon starts**

"Hm I like you already" he replied, then felt her arms reach up behind her and go around his neck, and she ground her rear into his crotch "Oh my gods, she's a seductive little thing" he thought "I won't last much longer I need to be inside her soon"

"Use your hands any way you want to, I don't mind" she told him

"As you wish, that and more"

Sugimi began nibbling her ear, then moved his lips down to and started kissing her neck earning him a moan, he then slid his hands up to her shoulders, he pulled the straps of her dress down over her shoulders. And very slowly slipped them inside her dress and cupped each round full breast with his large warm gentle hands, then began fondling them, she was as aroused more now

"Ugh" he heard from her "Feels wonderful"

"You like that, do you" he sexily asked, in a deep lust filled voice "Want more?

"Gods yes, your so good with your hands" she replied

"That is not all they can do" he purred "They are very capable of so much more"

"Ahhh" she moaned as he explored his new territory

_**Let me love you up I promise to keep you satisfied you will always be by my side. Lay your body next to mine let me deep inside such pleasure should never be denied**_

Sugimi removed his hands from her breasts, and slowly slid them down her body feeling as he went, over her hips to her thighs, massaging her hot fevered flesh. He parted her thighs and slipped one hand in between, while the other rested across her stomach holding her in place, stroking and feeling till she bucked against it, and light exploded behind her eyes as she erupted like a volcano Sugimi gently nipped her ear

_**I need you, I need you your so deep in my blood there's no way out, I am sure that it is only you who holds the cure. Bring your body close to mine and for more I will make you pine**_

_**Let me love you up, let me love you up, let me love you up all night long**_

"_**Oh fuuuck" **_she cried out

"That's right little one don't hold back, let it out, give it to me" he coaxed

"I, I can't believe how good" she started to say "What you do to my body. No other man has eve" she couldn't finish "Oh yesss" she called with another orgasm

"That is what I want to hear"

_**Let me love you up baby your like fire running through my veins burning me inside out with desire. Down, down, down I go got to taste what lies below. Sweet nectar gives me a high better then opium more, more give me some**_

As soon as it ended he did not let her com down from her high his hands swiftly moved back up to her breasts, starting the whole thing all over again. She gave an almost frustrated groan when, he moved them to the back of the club, he wanted nothing more then to end her torment of lust, want, and aching need, knowing that it was he who did this to her thrilled him beyond imagining

He pulled the hem of her dress up to her waist and for a few brief seconds let his hands explore her, with a flick of his wrist her silver white lace panties were gone. His hands moved down her legs parting them as he lowered himself to the floor, he put one leg over his shoulder while he worshiped her pearl with his lips, and tongue, when his tongue went inside and plunged in and out a few times she came so much she thought she'd die

"Pant, pant, T, That was unbelievable" She gasped out

"You respond beautifully to me"

Before Sugimi had time to form his next thought she had his pants open, was on her knees in front of him, while her hot mouth slid up and down his hard heated, length his toes curled, his beast was in a frenzy it was also in it's own paradise. His head spun, and mind raced form all the intense pleasure she was giving him, he had all he could do to remain standing up right, his eyes rolled back in his head while he exploded long and hard

"_**Oh shit yes" **_he exclaimed with his release

He no sooner regained his senses, or had chance to come down from his euphoric high, when he felt her playing with his balls, and the other hand stroking his shaft. And at the same time she was licking it, he could not believe it he became so intensely aroused and hardened so fast it felt like it was going to explode

"Woman you're an assassin" Sugimi stated "Are you trying to kill me? He teased

"The hell with this" she said, she stood in front of Sugimi grabbed and kissed his, then plunged her tongue inside his mouth

_**Passion crashing through us like a storm at sea lets ride this wave of pleasure let it set us free and drown us in sweet ecstasy. Baby I'll be the first to feed your and quench your thirst**_

_**Let me love you up, let me love me up, let me love you up all night long**_

He hiked up her dress, picked her up her arms went around his neck, and legs around his waist, then immediately entered her, both groaned from having their first feel of skin on skin contact with each other. He drove into her like a pile driver, taking her over the edge repeatedly. Then she was against a wall with Sugimi erupting inside her like a volcano, while his fangs went into the crook of her neck intensifying their releases three fold

"_**Yes, yes, yesssss" **_she cried out, but others did not hear for it was drown out by the music. Then it hit again _**"Oh baby fuck me"**_

Then for reasons she did not yet quite understand she followed her burning irresistible desire and bit him. And at the same time was very surprised to find that she had fangs _**"Ugh, ahhh" **_Sugimi grunted his release

"You are un freaking believable" She commented "I have never been pleasured like that before in all my life"

"Nor have I" what is your name mate? He asked

"Kagome" and you? Kagome asked

"Sugimi"

"Nice to meet you Sugimi, can't wait to see what you look like" she replied " I hope you won't be disappointed when you get your first look at me"

"I doubt that I will" He said in a playful tone

"What are you? I mean I know that your not human" She asked

"I am an Inu youkai, and a Taiyoukai"

"A lord, I got myself a lord, hm and I always did favor dogs" She said

"That is good to hear, little miko"

"I am surprised that our powers didn't fight each other, that is because we were destined to be mated. And would never be enemies, or harm one another" he told her

Sugimi was not done yet he turned her onto her hands and knees and took her doggie style "Sugimi harder"

"Happy to oblige" he said then growled as another orgasm started to hit him "Mine all Mine, my _**miiiiiko"**_

"_**Sugimiiiii"**_

"I love to hear you call my name, I will hear it from you often" he said

"Horny dog" she teased "My horny dog"

"Yes, your horny dog" he said he pulled out of her "Come I want you to do something to me" he sat against a wall "Ride me"

"Ooooooo, you don't even have to ask" Kagome mounted and rode him, while he sucked her nipples, and rubbed her ass making her even hornier "Like that, does it feel good?

I want you to scream my name"

_**Let me love you up we'll take it nice and slow and cure that fever that burns down below. I want to be your lover for me there will never be another. Like wolves running wild and free mated we'll be for all eternity**_

"Ugh, oh yes hard, I do not care if it hurts" Sugimi exclaimed,

As the insanity of pure overwhelming lust, and unbridled passion took over her claws dug into his shoulders, and his into her hips. It was intense pleasure mixed with pain, and it only tripled and intensified their climaxes

"_**Su, Su, ohhhhh Sugimi"**_

"_**Kagome shit yesssssss" **_she then turned around and rode him backwards, he loved it

Sugimi found a door in the far end of the club where he and Kagome were currently hiding, he realized it was not an entrance, it was a spare room, using his powers he made the lock open,. Sugimi picked Kagome up, went in closed and locked the door behind them., in the blink of an eye both were completely naked, and she was on her back beneath her very horny again mate on top of a couch,

_**They can never measure this gift of pleasure, or all this intensity between you and me. Just want to ride you long and slow, all night long I want to make you scream my name after tonight we'll never be the same. Ride me inside you guide me it's my favorite place to hide, more, more give me some cause I won't stop till you come**_

_**Let me love you up, let me love you up, let me love you up all night long**_

"Do you want it? He asked

"Yes, take me hard"

"Then I shall take you until you tire of it, and I have to carry you" He promised

She asked for hard so he slammed into her "Yes Sugimi yes, oh gods faster" faster he gave her _**"Ugh, m, my Sugimiii**_

"_**Yesss miko"**_

_**You make me crazy my mind goes hazy. No more wishing cause now I have what I've been missing. And there's no turning back cause I've got this new feeling deep within and now I'm full of sin**_

_**Let me love you up, let me love you up, let me love you up all night long**_

_**Let me love you up, let me love you up, let me love you up all night long**_

After Kagome found a small desk lamp turned it on, and got her first look at Sugimi and gasped "That horrible? Guess you want a divorce, hah? He teased

"Are you freaking kidding me? Your gorgeous, a god, holy shit I lucked out big time" do you know how many women would want you? Hell some would even kill to have you"

"Thank you mate, I am also very lucky you are a goddess" Sugimi praised

Upon further inspection Kagome spotted something and got an idea "Sugimi?

"Hm?

"I like to try new things" would you be willing to? Even the kinky ones? She asked, and batted her eyes with a devious smile

"Yes I to like to experiment"

"Great" Kagome said " s

She took the bottle of sake opened it, walked over to Sugimi, and slowly poured some down her cleavage he lapped it up. When it drizzled down below her waist his tongue followed the trail that led to her treasure trove which he happily lapped

"Ah Sugimi that feels so good don't stop"

They wound up tasting, drinking, and lapping up sake from just about every body part they owned, and continued mating almost up until the club closed, which was 12:am

**Lemon ends**

They washed up in the office's bathroom, dressed and left the office at 11:pm then returned to the bar "It's alive, it's alive" Inuyasha teased

"And it has a girl" Sesshoumaru teased "Daddy remembered how, yay"

"Ooo the roster went hen hunting and got lucky" Inuyasha ragged

"Oh my god Inuyasha Taisho" is that you? Kagome excitedly said

"Ka, Kagome? Wow you look so different"

"You know my mate pup" Sugimi stressed the word mate

"Mate? Inuyasha replied

"Yes son you heard me, mate. Marked and everything" Sugimi answered

"Lucky bastard. We take him clubbing, not only does he get laid he gets a mate to" Inuyasha ragged "No but seriously dad I know Kagome we became buddies when I went to college, and lived in Tokyo for a while"

"I see" Sugimi replied

"Dad I'm happy for you, you couldn't have found anybody better. Even if you are dirty old rooster" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Yes father I approve as well" Sesshoumaru stated

"Thank you son" Sugimi answered "And yes Inuyasha this rooster found his hen" he teased

"Welcome to the family mommy" Inuyasha teased Kagome

"Uh oh" both Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru exclaimed

"Ow" what the hell, wench?" Inuyasha said when Kagome smacked him upside the head

"Inuyasha Taisho" Kagome bit

"Oh shit she called me by my full name that's never good" Inuyasha said

"Hehehe" Sugimi, and Sesshoumaru laughed

"Run little brother" Sesshoumaru teased "Father I like her, hehehe"

"Eeek" Inuyasha squeaked

"Come to mommy" Kagome taunted

"Oh no, wench I know that look you stay over there"

"Okay Inu honey, but remember mommy loves you" Kagome ragged, loving the nervousness she sensed from him

"Yeah, okay, fine, whatever" he answered and continued backing away, next he saw her sprout claws, and fangs "Ah shit I forgot, she mated pops she's Inu now. I am royally fucked"

"Yeees, yes you are" Sesshoumaru, and Sugimi said in the same breath

Inuyasha turned to run but didn't so much as make it one inch, Kagome had him in a headlock. She grabbed a bottle off the bar, and slowly poured a small amount down the poor hanyou's throat, then patiently waited. After about a minute had passed he completely relaxed in her hold, and she let go, yes she fed him some of Sesshoumaru's Taiyoukai Twister drink

"She didn't? Sugimi said

"Yes father I'm afraid she did. It should prove to be quite entertaining" Sesshoumaru answered

"H, hey dabby, daddy I love you man" Inuyasha drunkenly said "You to Sesshoumawoo"

"Little brother you are drunk" Sesshoumaru stated the obvious to bug him

"Inu not dwunk Inu happy" Inuyasha answered with slurred speech

"No pup Inu shit faced drunk" Sugimi razzed

"Yes little brother you had Taiyoukai Twister" Sesshoumaru stated

"B, bullpit, I mean bullshit I don't dwink that shit" Inuyasha drunkenly protested "Wait a minit, minute now I remember. Winch, wench you made me drink it" he still could not speak correctly "I hate that cwap, I mean crap" Kascome why?

"Because mommy knows best, brat" Kagome answered "And as long as you call me mommy shit will happen"

"Kabone, I mean Ka, Kagome you mean. you make Inu dwunk, Now dad will kull, kill me, he said me and Sessh can't drink we to young" Inuyasha tried to say

"Interesting he thinks he's a teenage pup again" Sesshoumaru pointed out

"Watch this" Sugimi said "Does Inu do the mattress mambo yet?

"No I'm fifteen dad says I am to young to puck, hehehe" Inuyasha replied

"Fuck, you mean fuck" Sugimi said

"Yeah that's it. Dad said no pucking till I'm eighteen" Inuyasha answered "Nighty night Inu have nap now" and after his reply he passed out

They all cracked up laughing, Sugimi sat his drunken snoozing pup in a chair, and let him sleep. Inuyasha had a big smile from ear to ear during dreaming what ever it was that he was dreaming, he mumbled something about it being his big bone and he was not sharing it

They all hung out for a while getting to know each other and bonded, Kagome moved in with Sugimi that night, then they got married a few days later. Kagome's family loved Sugimi and his sons, Inuyasha took great joy in ragging his poor father, and most times for the same reason he did it to Sesshoumaru, was for a chase


End file.
